


catching flights...and feelings

by happybynana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybynana/pseuds/happybynana
Summary: noren oneshot!!renjun is flying in an airplane for the first time,, the boy next to him is very comforting





	catching flights...and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was requested (actually earlier today lol) and i had a dream similar to this,, and so once noren was suggested i was like omg this fits perfectly wow

Renjun was nervous. He and his older brother, Sicheng, were flying to Korea for their summer vacation. It wasn’t actually a vacation; Sicheng wanted to visit his boyfriend named Yuta, but he needed an excuse to go. So naturally, Renjun was dragged into all of it. 

He was totally siked to  _ finally  _ meet the boy Sicheng wouldn’t shut up about, but he was nervous for a different reason. He had never flew before. Renjun had originally planned on keeping it that way, but he couldn’t resist Sicheng’s pout. 

Sicheng knew about Renjun’s fear of heights. He had promised that he would sit next to the younger boy and make sure he doesn’t go into full panic mode. 

But the universe seemed to be against Renjun. He got onto the non moving (thank god) plane safely, but when he found out that Sicheng and him had  _ different  _ seats, he freaked out. Renjun started out by blinking rapidly, and then progressed to flaring his nose with death written all over his face. 

“Listen, Renjun, I can ask your seat buddy when he gets here if we can switch. It’s not that bad, don’t worry.” 

 

Renjun didn’t know why he did it. He must be an actual idiot. He was ready for the plan of Sicheng coming over and asking politely to switch to commence, but as soon as he saw who was sitting next to him, he froze. 

The boy was the most beautiful thing Renjun had seen in his nineteen years of existence. He had black hair that fell  _ perfectly  _ on his forehead, and chocolate brown eyes. 

Sadly, Sicheng couldn’t read his mind, and approached the boy. 

“Excuse me, do you mind switching seats with me so I can sit by my brother?” he politely asked, flashing his famous smile. 

The beautiful boy opened his mouth to speak, but Renjun was quicker. 

“It’s fine, hyung. I’ll be fine.” he smiled, trying to assure him. Sicheng frowned, trying to read Renjun’s face. 

“Okay… Whatever you say. Sorry for bothering you!” Sicheng slightly bowed and left. 

And the beautiful boy smiled back. 

When he smiled, the boy suddenly became a thousand times prettier. His eyes turned into crescents, and his teeth was perfectly aligned. 

Renjun decided he had just met an actual angel. 

 

They sat in silence while watching the other passengers get on. 

“I just realized I haven’t introduced myself, how rude of me,” the angel seated next to him suddenly blurted. His eyes turned to crescents, and he held out his hand. “I’m Lee Jeno.”

Renjun awkwardly placed his hand into the angel, no- Jeno’s. “I’m Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you.” 

Their conversation was cut short by the flight attendant speaking. 

_ “We will be departing in five, please make sure your seatbelts are tightly fastened.”  _

She went on, but Renjun had stopped paying attention. He had gone completely frozen when he heard ‘departing’. 

Jeno seemed to notice. “Hey, if you need to, you can hold my hand.”

Renjun swallowed and tried to control his breathing. “It’s fine, thank you.” 

 

It was  _ not  _ fine. Renjun had lied. As soon as the plane even started trembling, Renjun had a death grip on Jeno’s hand. He was too busy freaking out to even notice Jeno smiling to himself.

“Hey, just look at me and breathe. You’re going to be fine.” the angel whispered, rubbing circles on Renjun’s hand with his thumb. 

Renjun’s breathing soon evened out when the plane was steadied. His knuckles were still white from his death grip on Jeno’s hand, but the panic had overall left his body. 

Renjun hadn’t even realized he was closing his eyes until Jeno whispered to him, “You can open your eyes now. We’re safe.” 

His eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“You can look out the window, Renjun. It’s actually quite pretty.” 

As if on cue, Renjun’s head snapped in the opposite direction of the window. “I’m afraid of heights. Too scary.”

“I’m right here, don’t worry. You can look. The sun’s starting to set and the sky’s color is changing. It’s really pretty. Just look.”

And so Renjun did. He looked. He was scared at first, but Jeno’s squeeze made him feel safe. The view was even more gorgeous than Jeno described. The sky was turning orange and pink, and the little houses were barely visible below. 

“I’ve never been on an airplane before,” he admitted to Jeno. 

“I figured,” laughed Jeno, still caressing Renjun’s hand. “You’re doing pretty good, though. You haven’t thrown up or anything, which is good for me.” he teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Renjun tried suppressing his smile, which failed. “Thank you for being here, though.” 

“It’s no big deal. Is that why your brother wanted to sit here?”

“Yeah, Sicheng worries a lot about me sometimes. But I’m glad I made you sit here instead of him.”

Jeno smiled, a fond look was in his eyes. “Why are you going to Korea?” 

“Oh, Sicheng wanted to visit his boyfriend. I  _ finally  _ get to meet him! He never shuts up about the dude.” Renjun suddenly was talkative. “My parents don’t know about him, so that’s why I’m here. What about you?”

“I live in Korea. My grandparents moved to China a couple years ago, and they really wanted me to visit.”

Disappointment filled Renjun. Jeno didn’t actually  _ live  _ in China, he lived in Korea. It was a three hour plane ride from Korea to China.  _ Three hours. _ Could he even hold a long distance relationship? Sicheng could, but could he?

“You must really care about your family, huh?” 

Jeno grinned. “Actually, I have a good relationship with most of my family. My grandparents were the first ones to know I’m gay.” 

Renjun could tell that was accidental by the shock on Jeno’s face. He just squeezed Jeno’s hand in comfort.

“That’s so cool that you’re close with them. I’m really only close to Sicheng.”

“You don’t have a problem with me being gay?” Jeno nervously fidgeted. 

It was Renjun’s turn to laugh. “Jeno, my brother’s gay.  _ I’m  _ gay.”

“Oh, thank goodness...I was really worried there. Are you out?”

Renjun bit his lip. “Actually, no… Sicheng and I are both closeted to our family. Our parents are like, super homophobic.” Renjun heard a faint ‘oh no’ from Jeno. “But it’s okay! Sicheng and I are actually planning on coming out, soon.”

Jeno gaped. “Really?”

“Yeah. You see, I got into a university in Korea. And Sicheng is transferring.”

“Wait… So you’re moving to Korea?”

“Yup.” the two boys grinned. “We’re gonna go back to China in a week, come out, and move.” 

“But how will you afford college?” 

Renjun smirked. “We have that planned out, too. My aunt who’s really rich lives in Korea, and she already knows we’re gay, and she’s offered to help out.”

“But where will you stay?” 

“Sicheng wants to move in with his boyfriend. My aunt offered me a room at her house, but I don’t know yet.” 

The pair’s hands were still tightly interlocked. 

Excitement passed Jeno’s eyes. “You know, I’m getting my own apartment. You can be my roomie, if you want. It’s my first year of university, too.”

“Oh my gosh, really?” 

“Yup.”

“Thank you, Jeno!” Renjun let go of Jeno’s hand and pulled him into a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Renjun could see Sicheng just smirking at him. He quickly made a funny face and then pulled away. 

“Can I get your number, since you’re gonna be my roommate?” 

“Of course!” 

The two exchanged numbers, and continued to talk the rest of the flight. 

Even though they just met, Renjun felt like he had known Jeno his whole life. It was amazing how easily their conversations flowed. 

 

Soon, the flight was over. Jeno walked with Renjun to where Sicheng was waiting. 

“Sicheng, meet Jeno, my new roommate for university!” 

Sicheng gaped. “Wait, really? That’s great! Our plan is working out perfectly!” he turned to Jeno. “I’m Sicheng, this twerp’s older brother. It’s great to meet you, take care of him.”

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Renjun smiled to himself, happy his brother and Jeno were getting along. 

“Well, we should go, Renjun. Yuta is waiting for us.” 

“Wait, Yuta?” Jeno’s eyes widened as if something had just clicked. 

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend. Do you know him?”

“Well...kinda? He’s friends with my friend Mark. We’ve talked a few times,” said Jeno. 

Renjun started bouncing excitedly. “That means we can hang out more!! Oh my gosh, this is amazing!” 

 

They said their goodbyes, and Renjun mustered his scariest face he could pull off for ‘meeting the boyfriend’. That quickly faded when he saw the bright smile of Yuta. 

 

Even after hugging goodbye Jeno, it didn’t really feel like a goodbye. It was more of a ‘see you later’. Renjun felt content as he walked out behind the couple. 

“Huang Renjun!” he heard a faint Jeno yell. 

All three of the boys turned around, confused. 

Jeno ran out, panting. He locked eyes with Renjun, putting his hands on Renjun’s neck. “I couldn’t leave without doing this.” 

And he leaned in, and kissed Renjun. 

It was short and sweet, but fireworks had been set off. 

After the kiss ended, Jeno set his forehead against Renjun’s. “I’m sorry, I just-”

Renjun cut him off with another quick peck. “It’s okay. Totally perfect.”

Jeno grinned and kissed his forehead. “Consider this a promise, then. I’ll see you soon, Huang Renjun.”

“I’ll see you too, Lee Jeno.” 

They were lost in each other’s eyes until Yuta wolf whistled, making them jump. 

Yuta just smirked. “As cute as you two are, my baby is getting sleepy and needs to sleep soon. Now wrap it up, please.”

Jeno laced their hands together. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“You better.” 

Renjun stood on his tip toes and placed one last kiss on Jeno’s lips before he finally said goodbye. 

 

It truly was the start of summer, and Renjun couldn’t wait for what was in the future. He was completely positive that one person would be there, at least. Jeno. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading,, feel free to leave any other ships/au's you might want to see, I'm always happy to write more! (any kpop group is okay)


End file.
